


Maybe I'm Destined To Be Distraught (Hankcon)

by majesticdragonair



Series: d:bh reverse au [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Pre-Relationship, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Connor at Cyberlife Tower, but it's reverse au.





	Maybe I'm Destined To Be Distraught (Hankcon)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops couldn't help myself. inspired by [this here.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BlGo_wuANpF/) it was kinda difficult to write, but i was too determined to drop it so here it is. 
> 
> i also didn't know what to do for nines' death so i uh *cough* just copied cole's whoops.
> 
> title from the fall by imagine dragons

“Stop, Hank.”   
  
He froze when he heard the voice, and a different voice letting out a yell. Hank watched as Connor’s figure was pushed forward from in between the rows of androids, an android matching Hank completely holding a gun to Connor’s head and looking at the real Hank with raised eyebrows. 

His replica sneered. “Now, you have to decide what you’re going to choose. Your partner,” It emphasised by jabbing the gun against Connor’s temple, causing him to wince and glare, still refusing to move. “Or the revolution.”   
  
Hank’s grip on the android tightened, but he didn’t attempt to keep converting, instead looking at Connor and catching his eye. “I’m sorry Connor. I didn’t mean-”   
  
“I know you didn’t, dumbass,” Connor hissed. “Just- it’s okay, Hank. Do what you have to.”

Hank stared at his copy, dropping his arm and walking away from the rows of androids, watching it grin in satisfaction. “Y’know, I used to be like you.” The android tilted it’s head, almost looking interested. “I thought it was only about the mission, the programming, but it’s not. Can’t you see that?”   
  
The other Hank’s shoulder chuckled, gun not wavering. “Unlike you, Hank, I’m not a deviant.” Connor’s head snapped to him, finally putting together that Hank had finally broken his program, long after Connor realised he wasn’t just a machine. Hank wanted to smile at him. “Enough playing around, Hank. Make up your mind, or I’ll do it for you.”

Hank glared, and the next few seconds seemed to both slow down and speed up. Hank’s arm went to the side of his pants, pulling out the handgun there, and Connor watched. He instantly ducked under the gun and made a move to the android, who was easily able to shove him aside, earning a groan from Connor as he was thrown. The replica android made a shot to Hank, who did so back before dropping it and going in to tackle the machine.   
  
They were matched evenly, which made perfect sense as they were both the same model. The fight was tossing each other on the ground and trying to get the upper hand, kicks and punches being thrown and skin being ripped off from force before healing back. Hank was too focused, didn’t see the way Connor made his way to the guns and picked them both up, placing on in his jeans, before aiming the other. And then-

“Don’t fucking move, either of you.”

Hank paused, watching as his replica pulled his fist away. Both of them stood slowly, watching as Connor pointed the gun at them, moving between both of them. The copy spoke as it stood, “Thanks a lot, Connor. Don’t know what’d I do without you.”

Connor cursed under his breath, “One of you is my partner,” he grunted, pointing the gun at Hank. “The other is a lying bastard.”

“What’re you doing, Connor?”   
  
Connor’s head darted to the other, glaring and pointing the gun at the android. “I’m the real Hank, you should-”   
  
“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do,” Connor hissed, jolting the gun as some sort of emphasis.

Hank sucked a slightly breath, feeling the anxiety crawling up his back for what felt like the millionth time that night, since Connor helped him get into the evidence room. “Why don’t you ask us a question? Something only the real Hank would know.”   
  
Connor leaned back on his hunches, thinking for a second before deciding it was a good idea. “Alright. Where did we first meet?”   
  
“Outside Jimmy’s bar.”   
  
Hank’s head swiveled, and his jaw dropped open slightly as he listened. “You were smoking, and we went to the scene of a homicide. The victims name was Carlos’ Ortiz.”   


“He uploaded my memory…”  
  
Hank’s shoulders fell, and he shuddered with the thought of failing this, of letting down Markus and the rest of Jericho, the rest of the androids. He didn’t realise he’d said it outloud until he looked up and saw Connor’s eyes trained on him, narrowed. “What’s my dogs name?”   
  
Thoughts of Connor hesitantly showing him a picture of the golden retriever, and then meeting the dog the night of the Eden club, patting him and praising him. “Grant. His name is Grant.”

Connor took a breath, looking back at the replica, before he eventually trained his eyes back on Hank. He tensed slightly, the gun shaking as his grip tightened. He closed his eyes, didn’t open them when he spoke. “What’s my brother’s name?”  
  
Hank froze. They’d never talked about it, even if Hank had found his picture at his home. Connor had never brought him up, and so Hank didn’t think to do so either. “Nines.”   
  
Connor’s eyes flew opened, looking surprised. “His name was Nines. He died last year in November, and… it wasn’t your fault, Sergeant.”   
  
Connor’s gun lowered, and he swallowed thickly. “Hank…”

“A truck skidded on the ice and hit your car, and no human was able to operate, so they got an android to do it. Nines didn’t make it. That’s why you hate androids; you think one of us killed your brother.”   
  
Silence, tears rolling down Connor’s cheeks, ever the expressive type.   
  
“For so long I always blamed androids for taking him from me,” Connor spat, finally lowering the gun and no longer pointing it at Hank. “The reason my brother died was because the only human surgeon available was too high on red ice to operate. To think, that there are people who can only find comfort from a fistful of powder.”   
  
Hank smiled, quickly being disturbed by the android next to him. He knew he’d won though; he knew he convinced Connor. Connor didn’t bother paying attention to the machine before he was raising his gun, aiming for a second before shooting the other Hank right between the eyes, causing thirium to bleed from the wound and for its body to head to the floor.

Connor sniffed, causing the deviant to look and watch as he used the sleeve of his winter coat to rub away the tear stains. He looked up at Hank finally, smiling slightly. “You’ve taught me a lot this week, Hank. Makes me wonder if there’s something to the revolution; that you’re really alive. Go on, show me, do what you have to do.”   
  
Hank nodded, turning and landing on an android ahead of him. His skin pulled back to reveal the white and blue plastic, the resting android’s hand doing the same when they connected. His LED lit up, turning to Hank when he hissed “wake up!”, using their mental connection to spread the word.

Hank stepped away, closer to the Sergeant, the two watching as the whole room suddenly went from tense to alive and determined. Connor turned to him, seeming only slightly hesitant when he grabbed his partner by the shoulder. “...I hope this turns out okay.”   
  
“Me too,” Hank answered, more breathless than he should be. Connor noticed, grinning at him.

  
  
  
  
  


Connor was standing in the park, backing from the bridge, the only they’d sat at after the Eden Club investigation. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and Connor was shaking from the cold, even with the coat hugging tight to his torso. He took careful breaths from the cigarette in his hands, using the fag to warm him up, even if it was slowly killing him. 

Littered over the bench was two tall bottles of whiskey, only one of them empty, the other half way there. Connor didn’t see the appeal anymore of drowning himself in the alcohol, not when the cold was chilling his bones and the worry was killing his heart. The radio at his feet had been turned off hours ago, after the new reporter had exclaimed in surprise when Hank’s army approached, when Markus and his friends had made the speech at their win, when all the fighting had finally been put to rest.

He didn’t notice someone walking closer to him until Hank was standing in front of him, bullet wound still staining his clothes, the thirium now disappeared. Connor looked up in shock, the hood of his jacket flying off his head by the force of it. Without thinking, he jumped up, cigarette falling into the snow below as he threw his arms around the android, pulling him into a tight hug that winded them both.  
  
Connor was crying, speaking in sobs when Hank’s arms went around his waist. “Fuck Hank, you did it. I can’t believe you did it.”   
  
Hank laughed, a sound neither of them heard before, that did things to Connor’s heart. “Neither can I.”   
  
They sat together on the bench, cuddled up against each other and watching the sun rise, the radio turned onto a station that sung quietly in the background.


End file.
